


Silken Knots

by Cryllia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Did I mention sex?, Dom Solas, Dread Cock, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, May The Dread Wolf Take You, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, SolAss, Solas Smut, because sex, sub lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: NOT THAT KIND OF KNOT.  Just a Solavellan PWP for your viewing pleasure.  Assume this is consensual.  Feedback welcome!





	Silken Knots

Lavellan’s legs had been spread, ankle tied to thigh, before the silken rope wound its way between her legs to where it made a knot that hovered over her clit, teasing, before continuing it’s way up her body, around her cleavage and eventually pulled her arms taut above her head. Solas viewed his prize with a smirk - it had been hard won after all. Lavellan had put up a valiant struggle, but at last she was his, completely. The rope was wet with her anticipation.

“Mine, at last, da’len.”

Lavellan frowned at the appellation, but could say very little with the smooth ball in the way of her tongue.

“Whatever shall I do with you, hmm? Your foolish Dalish stories paint me as a villain, da’len. Do you know them all?” He paused, his eyes meeting hers as he awaited an answer. She nodded reluctantly.

“Well. Now you’re the one tied to the tree while I ravish you. Will you chew through your ropes I wonder? Ah, but you cannot with your dirty little dalish tongue gagged. Shall I offer you death with my slow arrow? Should I let you feel the points of my teeth?” Each suggestion sent a small shudder through the elf before him. “Or perhaps I should simply take my pleasure of you and then go about my business, leaving you for the next man to find?”

A small growl escaped his prize at that. “Oh? No, then? So you want the Dread Wolf to take you. Completely. Utterly. And without mercy.”  
She whined, and looked pained for having allowed the noise to escape her. Solas smiled to himself. At last he allowed himself to trail his fingers across the smooth skin of her shin and across her thigh to linger just over her center.

“You are so very wet, da’len. You’ve completely soaked the rope.” He extended one long finger to trace her nether-lips with a feather-light touch. She squirmed as best she could, but there was no real escape. Her slick covered his fingertip, which he raised to his lips. His tongue flicked out to taste her essence.

“Exquisite. A heady floral aroma. Slightly metallic. A little musky, with definite honey notes. I’ve had mead that tastes very much like you do, but that has been a very long time. Perhaps I should drink more deeply?”

Lavellan found herself nodding, her breathing increased and setting her chest to heaving. He smiled down at her, much like the wolf he had been ascribed as he knelt between her knees. Fingers skimmed across her thighs, reaching the edge of her heat and then swishing away again before they touched where she really wanted him to. Kisses followed suit, his nose even brushing the carefully placed knot, just barely teasing her with sensation. Her hips canted towards him, but the silk allowed for little of that. The pressure in his own pants was increasing at an exponential rate, but Solas refused to give himself any relief. He planted his hands firmly on her ass, squeezing appreciatively.

“I’ll give the Dalish women this. You’re much curvier than the women of Elvhenan. It is…delightful.” His tongue etched the same route that his lips and fingers had followed, but now he flicked his tongue across the rope. He was rewarded with a mewl of desire from the woman above him. Carefully he traced the edges of her pleasure, worrying at the knot with his teeth while his tongue and lips sucked away the evidence of her desire, only to be replaced by more. Lavellan was whining more noticeably, rocking her hips towards him in a futile effort for more friction. He chuckled, low and deep, and another shudder ran through her.

“So desperate for me, hmm? Lets see what he can do about that.” Solas pulled the knot to one side, and covered her clit with his mouth, and he ran his tongue across her as lightly as he could. Fingers played at her slit without offering relief. She whimpered, the gag distorting any words she may have been saying into nonsensical noise. For several minutes he simply enjoyed her flavor, ears ringing with her increasingly desperate vocals before at last sinking a finger into her heat while stroking her clit more solidly with the flat of his tongue. He curled it upwards to find the true center of her pleasure, the dragged his finger from her before adding a second. Fingers and tongue worked in harmony until he felt her inner walls just barely beginning to flutter around him, and then he pulled away completely. Lavellan cried out in anguish at the sudden loss.

“Have you forgotten, da’len?” Solas straightened from between her legs as he idly wiped her from his lips. “My arrows - the death I offer in general - is slow and torturous. I was tied to that tree for days. I know your mortal lives are shorter, but I would think you could at least last an hour?” Her only response was a muffled sob of distress. Solas’ lips flicked upwards as he extracted himself from her legs to move behind her and cradle her head in his lap. If her head managed to stimulate his own need, all the better. Hands skimmed her ribs upwards to the swell of her breasts before gathering a pink bud between each forefinger and thumb. He watched with pleasure as her nipples crinkled and stood at attention before leaning over her head to drop a kiss upon each. She groaned through the gag as Solas shifted his mouth to envelope one of the mounds and worry at her with his teeth. He was careful both to never break the skin, nor neglect one breast over the other in his ministrations, until he judged her sufficiently calm to return to his previous task between her legs, this time with his own need tenting his pants just over her face, knees to either side of her head. Her scent was almost cloying from her desperation as his tongue and fingers worked at her. Again, he pulled away to stand before her just as she began to crest. She growled in frustration as he laughed, darkly.

“Will you serve, or do I have to keep you tied up?” He asked from behind his feral grin. Lavellan nodded. “Yes to which, my dear? Service?” Another nod.

“Very good.” A flash of magic from his eyes and the bindings were gone, light red marks across her skin as the only acknowledgment that they had ever been there. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as he removed the gag. She panted, working her jaw slightly to remove the stiffness. “Well?”

“Bastard,” Lavellan replied with a glare at him.

“I believe you meant either ‘Hahren’ or ‘Master’, da’len. Don’t forget again or I will have to take steps to remind you…” Solas replied mildly.

“Yes, hahren,” she replied dully, though her eyes were bright.

“Take me in your mouth, da’len.” He instructed. She nodded her acquiescence.

She reached out and traced her fingers down the line of his laces, eyes raised to his as she did so. A smile began to form on his lips as he flexed his hips and watched, rapt, as she slowly pulled the laces free from his tight leather pants.

Despite everything, her hands were gentle as she pulled his length from it’s confines.

“Suck my cock, da’len,” He demanded more harshly. “Take me as far as you can into that mouth of yours.” His fingers raked through her hair before tightening their grip and guiding her to him. Solas watched her down the line of his body as she bent over him to swallow his cock. Lavellan went down on him with a flourish, sucking hard and fast whilst keeping an even pressure on him, cheeks hollowing. Desire dripped from between her legs as her tongue worked him. She ached, but knew better than to touch herself now. Instead she slipped her hands beneath the back of his breeches to cup his bare ass, almost possessively. Solas allowed it as he began to rock his hips, fucking into her while fisting her hair tightly to hold her head just where he wanted it. She moaned around him, knowing the vibration of her voice would set him on edge, and it did. His spine tingled in warning, and he pulled out of her mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

“Turn around, head down, ass up, hands behind your back,” Solas ordered gruffly. She did as he asked and he grabbed her wrists at the small of her back, pulling her more upright as he slid - finally - into the heat of her core.

“Fuck, Solas!” She cried out.

“I warned you, da’len,” the Dread Wolf growled, switching his grip to one hand. The other came down on her ass heavily, making it bounce and leaving behind a red mark. The pain made her clench around him, and he moaned with pleasure.

“Ah! Dammit. Solas. Please! I need… please!” Lavellan begged, the two almost-orgasms now bearing their weight.

“Not…yet…” Solas grunted, spanking her again as he moved within her in slow deep strokes.

A near sob escaped her lips as she rutted backwards against him, her need to come overtaking all other thoughts. Her voice became a litany of his name, interspersed with begging as their bodies moved together. Every call of his name earned her another slap. She didn’t care. His release gathered in his balls, put a stranglehold on his cock and raced up the head until it felt like he was going to explode.

“Now, da’len,” Solas growled. “Come for me, now.”

Her walls clenched around him in a maddening grip, as she keened his proper name. “Master!”

He lost himself in her then, blood rushing into his ears as lightning coursed through his veins with the power of his orgasm. Spent, the couple collapsed together on the bed, still connected at the hips. As the spots faded from his eyes, he glanced over to his lover, who was looking coyly at him over her shoulder.

“I thought you could last for hours? Or am I just that good?”

Solas smiled lazily at her, head still cloudy. “You are that good, vhenan. You bring a god to his knees. Repeatedly.”

“Oh?” She grinned a teasing smile and clenched the muscles around him. His cock twitched with interest in response.

“Absolutely.”

“Prove it.”

He growled as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
